


欲望和等待（Chinese Translation of To Want And To Wait）

by kloudyes



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 20:36:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kloudyes/pseuds/kloudyes
Summary: This is the Chinese translation of the_diggler's original work. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/621964?view_full_work=true)It was previously posted on Kuangzhen Forum, but the forum is closed now, so I am posting it here.-----------------流花那场一对一，到底发生了什么，最后花道那么反常？接下来又发生了什么？（流花关系进化中重要的一幕。）





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_diggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Want And To Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/621964) by [the_diggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler). 

> 动漫结尾，花道在和流川一对一后如此反常，这篇便是我对此的一些想法。我觉得花道又安静双眼又睁大的反应特别奇怪，然后我心里变态的那部分就开始嘿嘿嘿了= =。原来只写了一个短篇，但应大家要求，我决定在动漫结束后继续按漫画的情节来写。

“我要和你一对一！”  
“……”  
“……！”  
“哼。”几乎察觉不到地叹了声气，超级新人接受了自称天才的挑战。  
三井和良田看了眼对方，眉毛都抬了一下。木暮还是那么慌张。随后这三个老部员决定共同行动，把其他新部员送出体育馆，关上了门，确保没人打扰两个新人的一对一。  
花道站着不动，他很惊奇狐狸居然没有还嘴就接受了挑战。他没轻蔑地说“大白痴”（“轻蔑”只是花道那样认为吧），也没傲慢地转过头去。狐狸也站在一开始的地方，等着他走到边线开始挑战。  
然后超级新人开口了。  
“然后呢？”一如既往低沉而单调的声音里，没有一丝不耐烦，只有简单固执的决心。  
花道收起了一瞬的震惊，往前走了一步。想和抱着冷冽决心的对方一对一的斗志，立刻燃了起来。  
“准备好吃惊吧，业余的。”花道挑衅着。  
流川只是蹲了下身子，做好准备的动作。  
花道眯起双眼，对上对方的动作。  
狐狸传球给他，他回传……比赛开始了。  
然而红发青年还没意识到发生了什么，流川就闪避了他，完美地单手上了篮。  
花道很生气，但什么也没说。他只是拿起球，带球回到了开始的位置。  
他传球，流川回传……突然流川从他手里抢了球，唰的一声进了篮。  
花道惊呆了，看着流川拿回了球，运到开始的位置。花道还没过线，流川就停下了，拍着球抬头看着他。  
“怎样？”一丝平时的轻蔑都没有。  
花道不喜欢这样，一点都不喜欢。流川今天有点奇怪，他觉得这一定跟今天早些时候狐狸和老爹的那番话有关。  
练习的时候，狐狸也那么认真，身上像是燃烧着火焰，花道从没有见过。不管他多么大声，嘲笑这个狐狸眼的家伙多少次，流川都像他不存在一样无视他。  
他怎么敢。  
还有他一对一挑战三井……  
花道觉得他必须做点什么。  
“放弃了？”黑发青年突然问道，但没有了平时挑衅的感觉。他只是在单纯地询问，如果对方放弃了，他就要去做更重要的事。  
那就是最后一击。  
“什么？！天才从不放弃，狐狸！我只是……在从容享受啊...只是想享受你输给我的每一分钟，哈哈哈哈！”  
“但我没输。”流川根据事实回答了，突然地结束了红发青年自负的笑声。  
“死狐狸，我只是在热身。”花道强压怒火，“热身时间有点长，因为你这小老百姓的能力让我困扰。”  
黑色的眉毛稍微抬了抬。  
“只是想热身的话，还可以更……有趣一点。”  
“哈？”花道惊了一下。流川刚刚是说了一整句话吗？  
“打个赌吧？”  
流川今天绝对不正常。  
“输的人要满足赢的人的要求。”  
“好啊。”花道立刻就同意了，他脑补着画面，美到难以抵制。“很快学校里所有人都要看到你跪倒在我脚下了，我才是篮球部真正的王牌。晴子小姐就知道我是真正的天才了！”红发青年窃笑着。  
“你想要的就是这些？”黑发青年轻声说着，注视着球场的地板，慢慢运着球。  
“怎么了狐狸，你害怕了？”花道嘲弄着。  
流川停止了运球，抬起头来。  
“记住你输了要做什么吧，你得满足我的要求。”  
花道脸上的笑容消失了，他张大了嘴。这个可能性他之前居然完全没想过。  
流川慢慢地走近了些。他眼中闪耀着奇怪的决心……越来越近……直到两人几乎触碰到。然后……  
“怎么了花道，你害怕了？”超级新人的声音轻得几乎听不到。  
花道呆住了，在流川冰蓝色的双眼中越陷越深。  
诶？！  
红发青年匆忙地退了一步。  
“天才永远不会输给你这只狐狸。继续吧。”他有点过于恶质地笑着。  
流川转过身去运球，回到开始的位置，每一次拍球，都大声地回响在安静的体育馆。然后他转了回来，换上比赛时的表情，等着花道。  
红发青年阔步走向边线，忽略了心里的紧张。  
流川抢到球，回传，然后……唰的一声……超级新人迅速地投了一个三分，连三井看了都会嫉妒……

* * *

“最后一分。”  
“我知道！”花道不耐烦地说。他又累又沮丧，自尊心也伤得面目全非。他完全知道，不需要别人再提醒——他想不明白到底发生了什么，他一分都没得！这怎么可能？天才怎么会输？  
可即使他输得难看，他还是骄傲着。比赛的每一秒他都尽了力。即使现在比赛快结束了，结果已经是惨败，他还是准备好好比完。  
流川传球给他，他回传，瞬间进入了防守状态。  
流川有节奏地运着球，他在等，他在找一条能通过对手的传球线路。他找到了漏洞，但对方瞬间就补上了，逼他退了回去。红发青年在这场比赛中学到了不少。  
他又打开一个缺口，但花道又堵住了他。  
两个新人面对着彼此喘着气，这场一对一漫长而艰难，每个人都比另一个更固执，也更坚定。  
时间似乎慢了下来，停了下来。  
只剩下一件事了。  
突然，流川强行闯了过去，花道不得不后退，直到退到篮筐。他突然转过去的时候，球已经在空中……他眼睁睁地看着球以漂亮的弧度进了篮筐。  
流川没有看到，他转身投篮的时候，花道滑了一下。他推的时候用力太猛，导致花道往后倒。可能是因为比赛让花道太过紧张，他控制不住地摔倒了。  
但他看到的是，他马上就要倒在花道正上方了，他已经来不及阻止自己。  
他试着在半空中转一下身子，不想让碰撞太过疼痛。最后他躺在了花道身上，面朝下对上了花道坚硬的胸膛。  
“呃！疼……”花道抱怨着。  
流川把自己撑了起来，但突然停下了，离花道的脸只有几厘米的距离。  
花道重新对焦双眼，却又迷失在了对方冰蓝深邃的双眸中。冰冷……却又炽热……这能同时出现么？他以前怎么从来没有注意过？  
诶诶诶诶诶？  
“给我起来。”他把流川推开了，匆忙坐了起来，转过头去。  
他怎么了？为什么脸这么红？  
肯定是因为比赛的肾上腺素吧……  
“那……呃……”花道试着说些什么。  
“……”  
“我要做什么？”因为被打败了，所以他的声音很反常。 紧张的寂静持续了一瞬，然后……  
“别动。”他轻声回答。  
“什么？”花道问道，转过头疑惑地望着流川。他再次对上了永远都那么蓝的双眸，离他只有几厘米远。他不知道他们怎么能和彼此坐得那么近。  
“别动？”红发青年重复了一遍，几乎听不到自己的声音。  
“闭上眼睛。”黑发青年命令着。  
被对方的双眼着了迷，花道闭上了眼睛。他的意识在拼命阻止他，但他从来都只听从身体的行动。  
前几秒种，什么都没发生。花道等待着，因为期待而有些紧张。他知道要发生什么，却又不知道要发生什么。  
心跳开始加快……  
无法呼吸……  
然后他感受到了……  
空气轻微地动了一下，有什么轻压了一下他的双唇，柔软而湿润……  
手指沿着他的胳膊向上游走，一只手在他脖子后面，坚固但那么温柔……  
这样的感觉他从来没有体验过……  
他一定是喜欢的，因为他突然满足地叹了一口气……  
就在这时，湿润的舌尖打开了他的嘴。  
他本能地想要退后，但他脖子后面的手牢牢地把他固定住。  
柔软的舌尖便开始探索他的口腔，在里面湿润地爱抚，也按摩了他自己的舌头……花道开始控制不住地呻吟……对方的舌尖变得更加坚决，双唇挤压得更加用力，另一只固执的手在他的背上画圈，把他拉得更近……  
温暖的胸腔挤压着他自己的胸腔，花道居然对这样的接触有些兴奋。想要更多的欲望取代了呼吸的渴求，他的呼吸开始混乱起来。他还没有意识到的时候，上衣就已经消失了。饥渴的双手在他滚烫的肌肤上游走着， 双唇也再次相贴。他的世界开始旋转，他也在这拥抱中放任自己，彻底释放了出来。  
可这时候，他的背重新碰到球场冰凉的地板，他惊呼了一声。  
花道突然想起来他在哪里了。  
他慌张又粗暴地推开流川，站了起来。  
“你……”他退后时，没有注意到流川眼里那一瞬的痛苦。  
“你……你已经得到你想要的了……”花道颤抖地呼吸着，大声说道。  
“你赢了……奖品你得到了。”  
突然，痛苦变成了愤怒。流川站了起来，瞬间就走近了他，握拳抵住了对方的下巴，用着前所未有的力道。  
红发青年摇晃了一下，惊讶地抓住他的脸。  
“我想要的是去美国打篮球，”流川爆发了，“也许那样我就能远离这一切，远离你……可是安西先生说如果我想成功，我就得留下来……所以我离不开你了……”  
黑发青年又走近了一步，近到花道可以看清他的脸，脸上的每一个细节都被无数的情绪微妙地折磨着。  
“离不开你每天恼人的辱骂……走到哪都得看见明亮的红发……你的脸……你的眼睛……”黑发青年的声音几乎听不到，更像是在自言自语……  
“离不开你了，花道……”  
流川又走近一步，抬手去摸花道。  
花道退缩了，又震惊又害怕，他不知道为什么。  
流川的手垂了下来，眼里退了一步。  
“别再比了，花道。你知道我想要你。你回应那个吻的方式，让我觉得你也想要我。所以你决定要不要收起你的骄傲，承认现实。”  
花道僵住了，睁大眼睛说不出话。  
流川扭过身子往大门走去。  
但离开体育馆前他停住了，稍微回了下头。  
“我等着，花道。”


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章和第三章有南烈给流川咬的情节，慎点，慎点，慎点，重要的事情说三次

（这一章发生在IH丰玉战后，对方的队长南用手肘弄伤了流川的眼睛。）

花道躺在床上一动不动，脑内回放着今天的比赛，对着不熟悉的天花板皱起眉头。  
他应该很高兴，毕竟湘北打败了丰玉，可是……死狐狸。眼睛都青了，还能比赛还能射篮——那家伙就算双眼都闭上，也能射篮吧。花道很不想承认，但他离这样的水平还有很长一段距离。 他还有更不想承认的事，那就是他再也讨厌不起来流川了，甚至还有点……敬畏。流川的决心是那样惊人地强烈……就像两人在湘北一对一的那天。  
花道皱起了眉。  
那天……  
已经一片模糊……他已经记不清那天发生什么了……练习的时候流川在炫耀，无视他，和三井一对一，比赛结果让他很生气……然后他和流川一对一，使出所有他知道的招数，但还是输了……还得满足流川讨厌的要求……流川讨厌的眼睛……回忆从那里就开始模糊起来，流川讨厌的嘴唇、双手、胳膊都包围了他……他是怎么让这一切发生的？对了，问题就在这里，他是怎么让这一切发生的？想到这里他明白了他最不想承认的事。他心底里可能一直都知道发生了什么，他知道流川想要什么……而他这么轻易就屈服了……好像他想要这一切发生一样。  
花道使劲摇头，想要忘记最后那个想法。他不喜欢那样想，一点都不喜欢。  
他也不应该想。他应该集中精力比赛，接下来还要迎战山王。但他要做的事，全都和……他有关，这就很难集中精力了。  
切，混蛋狐狸。  
花道摇了摇头，下了床。他要散步呼吸一下新鲜空气，也许那样他的大脑会清楚些。  
但花道还没走多久，就遇到了自己躲着不想见到的人。听到流川的声音他就停下脚步抬起了头，看到和他聊天的人是……南？什么？！  
流川和那个卑鄙的家伙在做什么？  
花道握紧了拳头，突然有了想要狠狠打什么东西的冲动。丰玉战时对方球员用手肘弄伤了流川的眼睛，他模糊地记得那时的自己也有这样的冲动。回忆起那件事他几乎要咆哮出来，但就在那一刻流川抬起了头，两人视线相交了。  
花道突然发不出声了，胸腔里的空气像是被抽干一样。那一刻他僵住了，突如其来的眼神交流如此强烈，他被困在其中……他不舒服地咬了咬牙，不高兴地盯着流川。

***

流川盯着花道已经离开的地方。他们有没有聊天，有没有像平时一样拌嘴？他好像记不清了。注视着那双蜜色的眼睛，时间好像慢了下来，一切都变得模糊……他们好像说了很多，却又好像什么都没说。他不知道。没关系了。反正结果都是一样的……最后只剩下他一个人，身边还有花道的气息，他是那样地空虚和饥渴，胸腔凹了进去，因为他的呼吸已经随花道而去……  
“很难受吧？”  
流川闻声眨了眨眼，突然意识到了南还在。  
“什么？”  
南停了一下，望着花道离开的方向，双眼变暗，好像知道了什么。  
“太想要什么东西了，想要到发狂的地步。”  
流川眯起了眼睛。  
“你在说什么？”  
“你看他的方式，错不了。”  
流川的眼睛眯得更小了，有点生气。  
南的表情缓和了下来，有点伤感。  
“我知道那种感受。”  
流川轻微地皱了皱眉。这个学长听起来似乎有些悲伤，有些听天由命，流川似乎觉得他确实是知道的。他叹了口气，发现自己又一次注视着花道离开的方向。一只手搭在了他的胳膊上，把流川的视线拉回了眼前。  
“我给你的眼膏，自己会有点难涂……”南的手轻轻地在流川的胳膊上滑动着，“所以让我帮你好么？”提完建议，他的视线暗了下来。  
流川低头看着对方的手，最后那句话来得很突然，吓到了他。他想抽回自己的胳膊，但他很饥渴，花道影响他太深了。而对方的手是如此温暖，即使只是轻微地碰了碰，触感也很好……他想要——需要更多。  
然后他就进了自己的的房间，躺在床上，裤子退到了膝盖上，一张温暖湿润的嘴舔弄着他的硬物。他倾下身子抓住了南的头发，闭上双眼，想象他指尖的发丝是红色的。

（译者注：作为纯流花粉，第三者真是辣眼睛。我宁愿相信两个人之后什么都没发生，宁愿相信南是在給流川传授经验，可是流川这样的行为我还是不太能接受。他会欲求不满到这种程度？是不是有点OOC？）


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （有点虐的一章）

那天花道第三次有了想要狠打什么的冲动，强烈到关节会打出血的程度。他刚刚散步回来，和队友讨论了一会儿明天的比赛，大脑清楚了一些，就看到了令他反胃的画面……  
南。他离开了流川的房间。他看起来很满足，出门的时候还对花道得意地笑了一下。  
花道生气地站在那里瞪着流川。丰玉的那个队员离开后，他才开始爆发。  
“那算什么？”他充满怒气，低声说着。  
“什么？” 流川看起来有些满不在乎。  
“他在这儿干什么？”花道咬牙切齿，流川也眯起了眼睛生气地注视着对方。  
“给我擦眼膏。”  
花道咆哮着把他狠狠地推进了房间，摔上了他身后的房门。  
“别跟我撒谎，流川，我看到床了，我都闻到——”  
“跟你有什么关系？”流川愤怒地打断了他，喊道，“你为什么要在乎？”  
花道被流川的突然爆发惊到了，但他很快反应过来他自己也很生气。  
“所以你只是玩我是吧？你不是真的想要我，随便哪个屁股你都来之不拒。”他低吼着。  
流川的双眼燃烧着怒火，猛地把花道抵在墙上。  
“闭嘴，白痴，你不知道你在说什么。”流川也生气了，“我一直都在想你。我在这里等你等得都快疯了，他只是在……給我发泄。但我想要的还是你。只有你。永远都是你！”  
“放开我，混蛋。”花道不快地喊着。  
“不要。” 下一秒流川就生气地狠狠吻住了他，吻得充满了渴望。花道惊呆了，事情转变得太突然。他还没来得及静下来做出反应，流川就退了回去，生气地盯着花道。他蓝色的眼睛里燃烧着怒火，胸膛因为缺氧和气愤而剧烈颤抖着。  
“你在为什么而生气，花道？我？还是你自己？”  
“去你的。”  
流川低吼了一声，再次狠狠地吻了花道。花道呜咽着，抓着流川的上衣把他拉近了自己，用同等的力量吞噬着对方的双唇。沉溺在花道的气息中，流川狠狠地亲着他，好像花道是他唯一的空气，但他最后还是喘不过气来抽回了身。 他粗重地喘着气，和花道视线相交，像是在问他敢不敢看看真相。花道意识到自己刚刚做了什么，睁大了眼睛，却望向了别处，没法直视流川。  
“承认吧，你也想要我。你想要我！”流川低吼着。花道退了一小步，有些茫然地盯着墙。过了一阵他重新对焦双眼，把流川的怒视强硬地瞪了回去。  
“那又怎样？”他强压怒火，“我就应该由着你，让你随便玩我？不想要我的时候就忽略我骂我，想要我的时候就随便用我的身体，满足你变态的欲望？算了吧！”  
流川又把花道狠狠地往墙上推。“你个白痴！”他喊道，“我不是只想要你的身体！我想要你的意识，你的心，你的灵魂。我什么都想要。” 他沮丧地叹了口气，小声说着，“我想感受你，认识你，呼吸你的气息，占有你……把你作为我身体的……不可分离的……很重要的一部分。”  
花道沉默了，盯着对方，脸上一片空白。  
“那我又能得到什么？”他终于开了口，轻声问道。  
流川眨着眼，困惑地往后退，松开了花道。  
“你让我把一切都给你，然后什么都不给我？”花道用着挑衅的语调，眼里闪烁着的却是渴望和犹豫。流川盯着对方，惊讶地不知道该怎么回答。  
“回答我！”  
流川还是沉默着。对方并不明白他的心意，他不知所措。  
花道咆哮着把流川狠狠推开，猛地打了他的腹部。他不住地后退，像被疾风打倒一样，跪倒在地。  
“你真差劲，流川。”花道愤怒地看着他，转身离开。  
“真是大白痴。”  
“什么？！”花道转回来大喊。  
“你不明白吧？”流川咬着牙，愤怒地盯着他。  
花道也咬着牙，愤怒地想要个解释。  
“你已经占有我了。”  
空气变得沉默，花道注视着流川，脸上一片空白。他没有再说一个字，转身离开了房间。  
花道离开后，流川没有动。最后他彻底倒下了，拉扯着自己的身子，又一次感到被疾风打倒了。

（译者注：啧啧，老婆生气了，下手一点都不留情）


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章发生在IH后，花道待在医院恢复背伤，流川在全日本集训营训练。

“你怎么总来这儿？”花道边问边眺望着海洋，头发被海风吹乱。  
流川盯着花道，想告诉他自己如果太久看不到他会发狂，哪怕是到他下一次开始和自己吵架那么久也会（译者注：流川以为花道还会那么频繁地和自己吵架，所以这里的“久”其实很短）。但他还是没有说出口。  
“你知道为什么。”  
花道没有回应，只是望着那片海。流川觉得他看到花道叹气了，但声音太轻他不确定。他继续盯着花道，陶醉于花道的存在，等着花道骂他，把他赶走。但花道什么都没做。流川皱了皱眉。  
“樱木……”  
红发青年转头望着他，双眼在寻找着什么。  
“你怎么不叫‘大白痴’了，”他越来越小声，“或者’花道’呢……”  
流川惊奇地盯着他。在这安静之中，花道不舒服地挪了挪位置。  
“大白痴。”流川轻声说道。  
“你这家伙……”花道的回应完全没有了平时的气势。很快两人恢复了安静，偶尔有海鸥鸣叫，海岸上有遥远的浪花翻滚。  
流川经常来这里。从他第一天路过这里看到花道之后，只要全日本集训营的时间允许，他就会过来，想要继续看到花道。他发现花道每天都会来，因为每次他路过的时候花道都坐在这里。他们会花几分钟拌嘴或者盯着对方看，之后流川就回去了。  
但今天有些不一样。他来的时候，花道安静地坐在长凳上，无精打采地望着那片海，像是把什么东西丢在了地平线。流川坐在他旁边的时候，他都没有反抗。流川皱了皱眉，再次试着问花道他在困扰什么。  
“怎么了？”他问。  
花道深深地叹了一口气。  
“我们不能一直这样了。”  
“一直怎样？”  
“和对方打架。”  
流川皱了皱眉。他当然不准备再和花道打架，现在更不准备。红发青年背上有伤，打架太过危险。  
“我知道不能。你觉得我会冒这个险么？”。他有些生气，花道居然会觉得他是个如此轻率的人。  
“我不是那个意思。我是说，再也不想和你打架了。”  
流川惊讶地眨了眨眼。  
“山王战后，我想了很多事情……”流川也回忆起那天，那场终生难忘的比赛。在比赛的关键时刻，他们把平时的废话都暂时搁置，联手打败了联赛最强的篮球队。流川想知道这对于现在的他们，意味着什么。  
“那场比赛中，我明白了关于我自己的一些事情。彩子说我的背伤可能会很严重，我可能再也没法打篮球了，我才意识到我有多么热爱篮球。我想一直打球，我想不断变强，让湘北也变强。”花道停住了，注视着流川。“这需要我们一起努力。”  
流川又一次惊讶地眨了眼，随后嘴角微笑了一下。  
“是啊……我们一起会很强。”  
“是啊。”花道也笑了，脸红地把视线移向别处。  
“喂。”流川注意到了花道微妙的变化， “怎么了？”  
“啊……嗯……”花道的手伸向后颈，他的脸更红了。流川一脸困惑地盯着他。  
“说出来，大白痴。”流川叹了口气。  
“死狐狸！”花道咆哮着，回过头面对着流川。“虽然现在开始要一起合作，但我不会停止挑战你！等我回来我会变得更强，给你看看天才真正的实力！哈哈哈哈！”  
“呀咧呀咧。”流川轻声自言自语，摇摇头，没再向花道挑衅，只是自己笑着，很高兴看到那个大声说话的红发青年又回来了。  
“哼。”花道满意地交叉着双臂放在胸前。两人间又恢复了寂静，流川秘密的微笑变成了得意的笑， 因为花道的天才宣言里一次都没提到赤木的妹妹。  
一阵子后花道不再虚张声势了，他放下双臂，双手撑在长凳上，那种丢了东西一样的眼神又回来了。流川凝视着花道的双臂，一路向下直到他的手，这双手离他自己的手是那样近，近到危险的程度。然后花道说话了，声音轻到流川几乎不相信他真的在说话。  
“你……你会等我的，对吧？”红发青年小声说着，没法直视对方的眼睛。  
流川的心跳又开始加速，花道的话让他难以置信，又感到完全的幸福。他突然很想把花道搂紧在怀中，占有他的双唇，驱散他脑海里所有的不确定。但他尚存的意识明白，现在是白天，还有不少人在走动，这种行为会很不合适，他便了不得地克制住了自己。  
随后他意识到这样可能会更好。他不想像前几次一样控制不住欲望把花道吓到，这次他准备慢慢按常规的节奏来。  
他小心地挪了一下手，放在了花道的手上。花道没有抽回去，流川便扣住了他的手指，轻轻捏了一下。花道慢慢转过头看着他，眼里闪烁着害羞、犹豫以及希望。流川轻轻地笑了。  
“我等这一刻很久了，不是么。”  
花道也笑了，回捏了他的手。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上一章的几周后，花道回到了球队。

“不用担心，天才回来啦！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
湘北体育馆里的人全都扭头望向这个元气满满笑着的人。湘北自称天才的人，高调迈进了体育馆的大门。  
“喂，花道！你回来了！”宫城来打招呼，大家也都欢呼着围住了红发青年。流川还在后面徘徊，对花道的突然回归很吃惊。他很高兴看到花道回来，却也有点受伤。他不知道为什么两人平时说那么多话，花道却没有把今天回来的事告诉他。  
“喂，良亲！还是这么矮！”花道在人群中笑着。  
“切。”宫城面露愠色。  
“喂，笨蛋！别跟新队长那样说话，尊敬一点！”三井半开玩笑地说。  
“小三！你这老人不是应该跟猩猩和眼镜君一起引退了吗？”  
三井脸上得意的笑消失了，皱起了眉。  
“欢迎回来，樱木君！”花道迅速被这个尖一点的声音吸引了，手不停地摸着后脑勺，脸红得像番茄一样。  
“晴……晴子小姐！”  
体育馆的另一侧，流川转过头去，紧紧地抓着篮球。  
“呐，樱木君的背怎么样了？”  
“完全没问题！准备好带领湘北取得胜利了，哈哈哈！”  
“樱木花道！你怎么没告诉我们你今天回来？！”彩子问道。  
流川慢慢回过头，他自己也很想知道答案。结果他发现那双蜜色的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。  
“什么？你不喜欢天才的惊喜么？”花道笑了，流川的嘴角也开始上扬。  
“大白痴。”  
花道穿过人群，直接走向黑发青年。  
“狐狸。”  
体育馆的所有人都没想到，两人举手击了掌。


	6. 第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （译者注：激烈的场景翻译得好辛苦……）
> 
> 流川和花道的关系已经变了……从敌人，到朋友，到……？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章本来是在《To Want And To Wait》系列结束后单独写的，所以这一章可以单独阅读，也可以作为系列里的一章来读~但我就把这一章放在这里了。

那天的训练大家都元气满满。花道又被迫站在角落做基础练习，但只要他站在那里，就能不断鼓舞部员们的士气，他习惯性的嘲弄和大笑就更是让大家打起精神来。虽然有人抱怨体育馆内不再平静，但他们还是很高兴红发青年归队了。连彩子都不再那么频繁地用纸扇了，虽然她可能只是考虑到花道的背还在康复而已。即使花道的康复速度惊人地快，也没人想冒险再把他送回医院，更不用说他今天刚归队了！  
但比起花道的突然归队，那天在体育馆还发生了件更令人惊奇的事，那就是花道对某个狐狸眼家伙的态度完全变了……而且对方回应的态度也变了！从前的死敌已经完全不再怨恨彼此了，真是不可思议。两人还是一如既往地拌嘴，但不像是敌人间的话里带刺，而更像两个朋友说着闲话，屡次让部员们惊掉下巴。练习结束，流川还是留下来自己训练，而花道居然也跟他一起留下。他看着狐狸练习的时候，两人居然还一起聊天。  
更衣室里的人开始谈论这件事。  
有人说花道终于知道把自己多余的头槌控制住了，也有人猜测他是常年自以为了不起，心太累想休息一下。但更细心的部员觉得，也许山王战后，有什么东西变了。两个对手发现彼此合作得那么完美后，终于决定和平相处。  
总之，没人对这个结果提出异议，大家也都准备洗澡回家了。看到两人一起在体育馆拖地，拖的时候居然还在聊天，每个人都觉得难以置信，又有点好笑。  
洗澡的声音消失了，置物柜打开关上的声音也没有了，最后一位部员离开了体育馆……两人的聊天突然停住了。  
终于只剩下他们两个人了。  
他们没想过会这样……花道似乎总是心照不宣地留下来陪着流川，但他们没有仔细想过那意味着什么。  
他们不知道该和彼此说些什么了。  
流川停下了，看着还在拖地的花道。花道发现自己被盯着看，动作有点僵硬，但没有回头看流川。  
空气中的沉默突然变得厚重，流川努力地想说什么打破这样的沉默，但越想越不知道该说什么……尤其是在这个他第一次亲吻红发少年的地方。   
突然花道站了起来，转过身。视线相交，他的眼睛暗淡了两度。他好几次张开嘴又闭上，想要说些什么，又不知道具体该说些什么。他还是放弃了，转过身大模大样地走进了体育用具室。  
流川眨了好几次眼，控制不住地跟着花道，两人一起把清扫工具锁了起来。不想挡对方的路，也绝不想和对方视线相交，两人尴尬地移着身子。但是关用具室大门的时候，两人的手还是不小心碰到了。  
肌肤的接触像电击一样，两人像被烧伤一样抽回了手，惊讶地抬起了头。视线再次相交，他们才突然意识到站得离彼此有多近。  
花道紧张地吞咽了一下，但两人都没有挪开身子。  
“那……你回来了。”流川终于说话了。  
“啊。”花道的声音有点颤抖，他尴尬地清了下嗓子。  
“我很高兴。”流川小声说着，声音越来越低，他也不自觉地离花道越来越近。花道条件反射一样猛地吸了口气，视线不由自主地投向了流川的嘴。  
“我也是。”红发青年轻声说道。  
只过了一秒钟，两人就狠狠地吻住了对方。流川把花道推到了墙上，两人抓着对方，紧贴着彼此的身体。流川哼了一声，不自觉地揉搓着花道的臀部，花道呜咽地回应着他。  
流川突然结束了亲吻，舔起花道的脖颈，品尝他肌肤又咸又甜的味道。 花道扭动着，他的手指穿过流川的头发，愉悦的声音止不住地从喉咙流出。流川没有浪费时间，饥渴地向下伸着手，手掌抚摸着花道的短裤，握住了花道变硬的性器。花道仰了仰头，砰的一声撞到了柜门。  
流川饥渴地注视着花道，听着花道发出的每一个声音，把他套弄到完全硬挺。花道睁开紧闭的双眼，注视着流川，感到迷惑，又很饥渴。  
流川停止了套弄，手指滑进了花道短裤的裤腰。他开始慢慢地把短裤拉下来，花道的灼热暴露了，他紧咬着嘴唇，充满渴望地加快了呼吸。两人的视线始终没有离开对方，流川把花道的短裤退到脚踝，滑到了地上。很快他又倾了倾身子，舔着花道咬下的牙印。他吻着花道的脖子，胸膛……然后被黑色背心挡住了，他把背心往上推了推，弯下腰继续舔吻着。  
他吻着红发青年左边的乳首，拇指去玩弄右边的，花道剧烈地喘息着。流川不断用手玩弄，随后开始用嘴吮吸，花道的呻吟越来越大声。他的膝盖软了下来，抓着流川的手腕，沿着墙向下滑了滑。他的膝盖弯曲着，流川的手充满占有欲地抚摸着花道的臀部。  
“狐狸！”红发青年喘息着。 流川低吼了一声，突然退后蹲下，视线对上了对方硬起来的性器。他不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，充满期待地望向花道，而对方的视线也向他灼烧着。他身子前倾，把前端放入了口中。  
红发青年大叫着把头往后仰，流川又听到柜门砰的一声。他饥渴地吮吸着品尝着花道的硬物，花道在他的上方无助地喘着气。他突然深吸到了喉咙里，花道叫了出来，拳头又狠狠地打在了柜门上。 流川温和地抚摸着花道的臀部，轻柔地舔弄对方的硬物，让它从自己的嘴里滑了出来，又慢慢把它放了进去，如此往复。花道摇着头，不断呻吟着。  
突然，花道摔倒了，跪在流川面前抓着他。两人嘴唇再次紧贴，花道肆意地占有着流川的口腔。流川不小心惊呼了一声，但他很快开始回应，搂紧花道拉近了他。  
花道退后换气，两人热烈的眼神始终没有离开对方。流川抬手去摸花道的脸颊，花道喘不过气来。流川又注视着花道红肿而张开的双唇，抬起另一只手用指尖轻抚着，花道本能地去亲吻他的手指。流川看得入神，把手指滑了进去。花道主动地吮吸着，流川觉得他短裤里的东西开始变硬了。  
他低吼了一声，把手指从花道的嘴里抽了出来，伸向花道的腿间，爱抚着他隐秘的后穴。  
“唔……”花道低声呻吟着，腿又分开了一点，头向后仰着。流川轻轻地用手指按着他紧致的穴口，花道愉悦地喘息着，身子不断地向后仰。流川对他的反应很满意，把一根手指滑了进去。  
适应了新的刺激，红发青年的呼吸加快了，抓着流川的肩膀。花道的内壁是如此温暖，紧紧地包裹着他的手指，进去的话一定会很痛。 他又加了一根手指， 在花道的体内探索扩张。花道喘息着，他的臀部渴望着。  
花道又开始饥渴地亲吻流川，流川却把手指抽了出来，结束了这个吻。他已经等不及了。花道把额头贴在流川的额头上。  
“枫……”红发少年喘息着。  
流川呆住了，他第一次听到花道那样叫他。他的双眼充满了欲望，变得模糊起来。还没来得及回应，他的背部就突然被推了一下。红发青年分开双腿，重量压在他身上。他又给了对方一个热烈的吻，克制不住欲望抓住他，把他翻过了身。  
“啊！”花道叫了一声，”扭着身子从地上坐了起来，皱起眉头。“好冷……”  
流川突然退了退身子。  
他注视着花道，大脑突然重新控制住了性欲。他颤抖着后退，用膝盖支撑自己坐着。  
花道撑着自己站了起来，眼神充满疑问。  
“怎……怎么了？”他还有点喘。虽然疑惑，眼里却还充满着饥渴。  
流川想说些什么，但眼前诱人的画面让他什么都说不出来。  
没有得到回应，花道的眉头皱得更厉害了。  
流川握紧拳头把视线从花道身上移开，站了起来，以最快的速度前往更衣室，直奔水池，把头彻底浸在冷水里。  
“喂！”花道愤怒地追着流川，终于赶上了他。“你怎么了！”  
流川确定自己已经恢复理智了，关上水龙头，直起身来面对愤怒的花道。  
“一直这样做下去的话，我待会儿会控制不住自己的。”  
“那又怎样？！”  
“可能会……加重你的背伤。”  
花道睁大眼睛，闭上了嘴。  
“哦。”  
他深深地叹了一口气，迅速走到相邻的水龙头，把头放在水龙头下面。  
“哼。”流川得意地笑了一下。  
然而看着花道，他又皱起了眉。他怎么能冒这么大的险，被欲望冲昏头脑？好像只要舔一下他，脑内的渴望就像决了堤一样，根本控制不住自己。他不想这样。虽然花道也想要，但他并不想在冰冷的体育馆地板上压着对方来一发。他想要的是，他想要的是……  
他只想沉着冷静一些。他知道他可以的。  
他叹了一口气，转身走向浴室。“快点洗干净，我走着送你回家。”  
花道从水龙头底下抬了一下头，看着流川退回去，轻轻地笑了。


	7. 第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章发生在花道回归的几个星期后。

流川慢慢地换上了衣服，他的四肢像灌了铅一样，行动十分缓慢。终于到周末了，他已经精疲力尽。不仅精疲力尽，还特别生气，两者加起来简直糟透了。因为要准备冬选赛，这周的训练很累，他也近乎崩溃急需休息。 其实训练倒不是问题，他对这次的训练成果比以前更满意。问题还是和某个大白痴有关。  
花道归队后，大多数时间都在和彩子做基础训练，但他最近已经开始和部员做常规训练了。两人在场上还是会有些摩擦，但大多数时候，和花道一起训练效果非常好。流川在心底里也为红发青年惊人的恢复速度感到骄傲……他很想把这些告诉花道，但不知道为什么，花道上周居然不和他说话了！每次流川要说话的时候，花道就开始脸红，回应也非常含混， 或者只是茫然地盯着他，随即转过头去陷入沉默。他要被逼疯了！  
他最想念的是他们的对话。流川确实没有说很多，但他喜欢去想他说过的话。和花道在一起时，他们的话都很有意义，也很有价值。他想念花道吵闹的唠叨，他的笑声，他的评论很荒唐，但紧接着就深刻得令人惊奇……他想念两人在一起时那种舒服的感觉……  
流川关掉了淋浴，叹了口气坐在长凳上，等着花道出来换衣服。更衣室又一如既往地只剩他们两个人了，他们每次都心照不宣地等着对方，一起走回家。但今晚的走回家一定又会很尴尬，流川简直不愿去想。他一定要做什么，让花道和他说话。  
花道转过角落，身上什么都没穿，只在腰上搭了一条毛巾。看到流川的时候他脸红了，望向地面，走到自己的置物柜前。流川恐怖地皱了皱眉，平时看到花道半裸着应该有的反应，全都被他这周奇怪的举动浇灭了。他看着花道依次穿上内裤、上衣和裤子，没有了平时的玩笑，沉默在更衣室的空气中变得厚重。  
流川再也忍不住了。  
他清了下嗓子，更衣室的寂静，显得他是如此地大声。  
花道僵了一下，继续慢慢地系鞋带。流川感到被忽略了，皱了皱眉，深吸了口气准备再试一次。  
“你的背怎么样了？”流川轻声说道，说着容易开始的话题。  
“挺好的。” 花道继续系着鞋带，几乎没有停下来。  
“上周的复查怎么样？”  
“呃，还是那样。”花道迅速站了起来，把他的东西拿出了置物柜。  
“医生说什么了？”  
“呃，他说……”花道有点紧张，抓起背包盯着置物柜，“他说都准备好了。”他着急地说着，把剩下所有的东西都塞进包里。  
“准备好了？”流川疑惑地重复着。  
“我是说，没问题了。他说已经完全没问题了。”花道迅速改正。对于这含糊不清的言辞，流川抑制住想要咆哮的冲动。  
花道关上了他的柜门，僵硬地转过去面对着流川。  
“走吧？”他的眼睛在流川和墙之间紧张地闪烁着。  
够了。  
流川一下子把花道按在柜子上，双臂把他困住，两人的脸只有几厘米的距离。  
“你是怎么了！”流川咬紧了牙。  
花道瞪大双眼盯着这个愤怒的黑发青年。  
“该死的，你为什么不和我说话！”流川狠狠地关上了柜门，花道躲了一下。  
流川叹了一口气，听起来有些受伤。（译者注：只有花花你才能听得出来他的受伤吧）  
“我做错什么了？”他在花道的眼中寻找着答案。  
他还没反应过来，花道就调换了两人的位置，把他按在柜门上，拼命地亲了他。  
流川惊讶地睁大了眼睛，但他很快就用双臂环住了花道的背，把他拉近。  
两人分开换气的时候，流川疑惑地盯着花道。花道喘着气盯着他的双唇。  
“你不亲我了。”花道轻声说着。流川惊呆了，眨着眼什么都说不出来。  
“你不想要我了？”花道小声说着，不确定地抬头看着流川。  
“你在开玩笑么？”他哼了一声。下一秒钟，花道就又被挤在他和柜子之间，两人双唇紧锁，双手拼命地抓着对方。  
因为要换气，流川后退了一下。他一边喘息着，一边顺着花道的脖颈亲吻。  
“我想要你，枫……” 花道呜咽着。  
“花……”流川呻吟着搂紧了对方，他终于听到自己等待已久的那些话。  
“枫……我准备好了……今晚……想和你一起……”花道轻声说着。  
流川后退了一下，怀疑自己是不是听错了。他盯着红发青年，这突如其来的话让他惊呆了。  
“今晚？”他难以置信，又重复了一遍。花道点了点头，眼里写着诚实和渴望。  
流川悄悄地笑了。明白了在发生什么后，他的血液里都充斥着兴奋。他俯下身去想再亲一下花道，但又停住了，他突然想起来了什么事情……  
“你的背没问题么？”  
“没问题的……我问过医生了。”花道脸红了。流川惊奇地盯着他，他上一周的奇怪举动，突然都说得通了。他开始吻花道，深深地品尝着他，同时感受着释然、快乐以及渴望。  
他们喘息着分开换气，双眼紧盯着对方。对于突然决定要做的事，他们有点难以置信，又有些畏惧。流川深吸了一口气，鼓足勇气再次开口。  
“走吧。”他轻声说。  
花道点了点头。他们慢慢地分开了，僵硬地拿起了背包，突然觉得很尴尬，便安静地出了门——就在这时，空气中响起一个很大的咕噜声。  
流川惊讶地停住了，望向花道的腹部。红发青年脸红了一阵，不好意思地笑了，伸手去摸后脑勺。  
“那啥……”  
“呀咧呀咧……”流川叹了口气，笑着摇了摇头，空气中的紧张感彻底消失了。  
“好吧，待会儿回家路上随便找一家吃晚饭吧，满足你这里的欲望。”  
花道的脸又红了，小声道着谢。流川转身离开，花道立刻跟上了他，一起出门的时候牵起了他的手。


	8. 第八章

红发青年已经在沙发上睡着了，流川爱怜地叹了一口气，坐在他身旁。今天的训练强度很大，花道肯定已经很累了，吃完晚饭可能就更瞌睡了，一回家他就放松了下来。  
回忆起刚才的晚饭，流川笑了。花道一直在偷看他，随后就脸红地望向别处。有一刻流川把手伸向桌子底下，迅速地捏了一下花道的手……花道瞬间就动了一下，但很快又轻笑着恢复了姿势，快到只有流川看得见。  
吃完饭回家路上，两人又恢复了沉默，但这次的沉默不一样。过去几周的紧张气氛已经完全消失了，然而现在令人紧张的是一股新的力量……要共度今晚，两人有点期待，也有点激动。流川想要这样的晚饭很久了，他不明白自己是怎么耐心地一直坐在花道的对面，居然没有一回家就把他推倒，现在花道在他身上睡着了，他居然一点都不生气！如果是几个月以前，他一定会因为控制不住荷尔蒙而和对方打上一场不会赢的架。可是现在……  
流川轻笑着把身子往前倾，梳理着花道脸上的一绺头发。花道动了动，睁开了双眼，又因为灯光眯起了眼睛。  
“枫？”花道面带倦容地揉了揉眼睛，可爱得像个小孩子。“对不起。”他看了一圈，意识到自己在哪里，可能做了什么，便道了歉。流川又爱怜地叹了口气。  
“来吧。”他牵起花道的手，把他从沙发上拉走，转过身把半睡半醒的花道拉到了卧室。刚进卧室，他就开始脱掉花道的校服，花道也安静地由他脱掉衣服，放倒在床上。流川自己脱上衣和裤子的时候也差点打哈欠，脱完便爬上床紧挨着花道，双臂环住他。离花道如此近，他很快就变得舒服起来。在他疲惫的身体旁边，他是如此的温暖。  
“晚安。”他小声说着，在花道的额头上落下一个吻，便闭上双眼准备入睡。  
没多久，花道便在他的双臂中动了动。  
“枫？”  
“怎么了？”流川瞌睡地回应着。  
“我们不是要——我以为我们要——”花道支吾着，“你难道不想——”  
“我当然想”，流川温柔地打断，“但不是现在，花。咱们都很累了，很难保持清醒，等明天吧。”  
“可我发誓我现在就醒着！”花道抗议。  
“抱歉了，花，我不是。第一次跟你做爱，我想完全醒着，什么都不想错过。”  
花道的嘴紧闭着，脸颊发红。流川把他搂紧了些。  
“我什么都想感受，你的每一次颤抖，每一声呻吟。我想看到你的一切，你的双眼，你的身体……”  
“变态！”花道喘息着。比起生气，听起来更像是性奋。流川用拇指轻抚着红发青年的脸颊。  
“我想在你发丝间观赏日出，阳光像火一般照耀你的脸。我抱着你的时候从身体里感受你，把你变成我的人。”（译者注：原句太美了。“I want to see the sunrise in your hair, shining like fire around your face while I hold you, feel you from the inside and make you mine.”流川真的能说得出这种话？？）  
花道盯着他，一句话都说不出来，随后露出痛苦的神情。  
“够了……现在我怎么睡得着？”红发青年呻吟着。  
流川得意地笑了。  
“我不在乎，我想要你的时候你得醒着就行。”  
“你这家伙！”  
“大白痴。”  
“唔……”花道做了让步，把头埋进流川的胸膛。  
“哼。”  
“哼。”流川得意地笑着，双臂又环住了花道。花道被打败了一样叹了一声，又往紧贴了贴。带着笑容的流川，很快便舒服地睡着了。

（译者注：太太笔下的流川好爱笑啊，应该和比赛里对泽北的笑完全不同吧，是那种只会让最珍惜的人看到的，温柔的笑吧……）


	9. 第九章

流川叹了口气，他在这里满足地打了个盹，还没准备好完全醒来。他的意识还很迷糊，好像有东西压着自己，温暖得让他想要微笑。然后他就感受到了，片刻之前把他从梦乡中拉回来的，现在轻轻地触碰着他；流川温柔地抚摸着他的脸，轻轻地梳理着他的头发。他就这样情不自禁地摸着，温柔地叫醒了对方，他睁开了双眼。清晨的微光透过床后的窗帘照了进来，淡蓝色的光芒照耀着他身上那个人的脸颊。  
花道。  
流川坐了起来，像花道爱抚他一样，指尖探索着他的脸……如此庄重，又如此美丽。  
“嗨。”流川小声说，对花道轻笑着。花道也笑了一会儿，随后俯身在流川的双唇上落下一个吻。  
流川深深地叹了口气，安静地凝视着红发青年。  
“还早，再睡一会儿。”  
“不要。”花道说得很轻，如果不是看到他的唇形，流川可能会听不到。“不想睡了。”  
流川疑问地抬了下眉毛，花道颤抖地吸了一口气。  
“等不及了，枫。”  
流川的呼吸凝滞了, 听到花道那句话，他的心跳漏了一拍。花道躺下又亲了他一次，这一次更加坚决地请求着对方。  
流川轻轻地哼了一声，亲吻着花道，对方的请求让他迅速醒了过来。（译者注：说好的“打扰我睡觉的人决不轻饶”呢？^_^）就这样吧，不用再等了。流川彻底醒了，牢牢地固定住了花道的双臂，把他背朝上翻了过来。  
“枫！”花道喘着气，流川颤抖了一下。”有那么一刻他看着身下的花道，清晨的微光中他的双眼很暗，充满着欲望，他看得着了迷。流川低下头亲吻花道的脖子，亲吻所有他梦中想要亲到的地方。花道也幸福地叹了口气，伸着脖子满足流川的欲望。他的手指滑进了流川的上衣，试着在他的背上游走。流川喘息着，不断地颤抖着背脊。他也把手伸进花道的上衣，想要感受对方的肌肤。 花道的皮肤非常敏感，腹部随着他指尖的触摸而颤抖着。  
流川突然退后了一点，脱掉上衣扔在了地上。他的手向下去抓花道上衣的下摆，抓到一半，花道帮他一起脱掉了。有一刻他们什么都没做，只是凝视着对方，视线在彼此的身体上随意游走，直到最后炽热的视线再次交汇，难以分开。  
流川缓缓俯下身子，撑在花道上方。两人睁着双眼喘着气，肉体相交颤抖着。  
“枫……”花道气喘吁吁地呻吟着，把手滑进流川的后背，紧紧地拥抱着他。流川又开始亲花道的脖子，手掌慢慢抚摸着花道腹部，拇指揉搓着变硬的乳首，这轻微的逗弄让花道不住地喘息。他继续逗弄着，花道轻轻地呻吟，后背弓了起来。  
红发青年喘着气，流川慢慢在他身上留下一串湿润的吻。沿着他的脖颈，穿过他的胸膛，终于达到了目的地，挑逗地舔了一口。花道叫出了声，身体轻微地抽搐了一下。流川又开始舔起他的乳头，他身下的躯体又喘息着叫出了声。花道如此敏感，流川满意地笑了，继续轻咬起来，花道难受地呻吟出声。于是流川停止了啃咬，又开始轻轻地吮吸，花道呻吟着在他身下又弓起了身子，在清晨的空气中沉重而大声地呼吸着。  
花道呻吟着，难受地喘着气，流川把持不住了。他退了退，饥渴得想要再看一眼花道的脸。花道望着他，张开双唇颤抖地呼吸着，双眼说着……想要更多。 流川在那双蜜色的双眸中迷失了自己，那激情和渴求让他深深地着了迷，花道已经等不及了。  
“枫！”花道欲求不满地哽咽着，催促着。  
流川俯下身子再次侵占了花道的双唇，舌头深深地伸进了对方甜蜜的口腔，啃咬舔弄着对方的双唇，等不及要品尝他的气息。花道的双臂也搂紧了流川把他拉近，流川深切地感受到了花道也在渴望着他。他哼了一声靠近了身子，花道开始揉搓自己的性器，在这揉搓下它迅速充血进入了战斗状态。  
两人吻得更加疯狂，渴望着品尝彼此的肌肤，啃咬彼此的肉体。两人的下半身时快时慢地摩擦着，让这种欲望变得更加强烈。花道把手伸进了流川的内裤，贪婪地抚摸着，试着把内裤扯掉。  
流川向后倾了倾身子，很快顺从了花道的要求脱掉了内裤，灼热的硬物暴露在清晨微凉的空气中。他很快又向前倾，渴望着身下那个人的温暖，但花道却把他推了回去，和对方保持着距离。  
流川困惑了一下，担心自己是不是做错了什么，但他看到花道的视线饥渴地在他的身体上游走，他明白了。他用膝盖支撑自己坐了下来，任由花道探索着。 他屏住呼吸，胸口有点闷，花道的双眼在微弱的晨光中吞噬着他。他任由红发青年满足自己的渴望，身体因为寒冷和渴望而微微发抖着。  
“好美……”花道惊叹地注视着流川的双眼。流川又向前倾，这次花道没有反抗。他的手伸向花道的内裤，花道抬了一下臀部，任由对方把内裤从他的长腿上拉了下来。  
流川俯视着红发青年，这回轮到他来注视对方。他的手指跟随着视线抚摸着花道的腹部，他的臀部，他的大腿内侧……最后到达了等待已久的硬物。花道喘着气，随着流川指尖的移动抽搐着。流川轻轻地抓着它，它在他手里灼热，坚硬而又沉重。  
“枫……求你……”花道的声音变得沙哑，眼神也恳求着。  
流川点了点头。他侧过身子把手伸进床头柜，翻找着他要的东西。找到后，他又躺回花道身旁。花道咬了咬嘴唇，脸上闪过一丝紧张，但流川轻轻地吻了他，试着缓解他的焦虑。  
“没事的，放松。”他低声安慰。花道点了点头，充满信任地注视着他。  
流川打开润滑液，挤到了手指上。他挪了挪身子，离花道更近了些，抬起他的腿挂在自己的身上。他近距离地注视着花道的脸，摸索着把手指伸进他的后穴，轻轻地摩擦着。花道喘息地抓着流川的后背，他腰上的腿也缠得更紧了。  
流川慢慢地把手指滑了进去，确认花道不痛才会继续。花道的双眼一直盯着他，很确定地想要，流川便又加了一根手指，红发青年的眼神也丝毫没有动摇。很快他开始把自己的手指也插了进去，随着彼此身体的抖动，他们的下半身剧烈地摩擦着。  
“快一点……”花道喘着气催促着。流川稍微抽回，迅速拿起了润滑液，但被花道抢走了。  
“让我来。”  
花道拿过了润滑液，涂到了手上，把手伸向他们的身体中间。湿润的手指握住了他颤动的硬物，按摩着把微凉的液体涂上。流川哼了一声插了进去，但花道觉得为时太早，把他拉开，让他平静下来。红发青年耐心地等着，在流川的嘴唇上轻轻地印下纯洁的吻，让他恢复了一点意识。他睁开双眼注视着花道，对方的眼睛很清澈，已经准备好了。  
“翻过去，”他小声说着。  
花道开始背过去，但又停下了，转了回来面向着流川。  
“不要，我想这样。”  
流川犹豫了。  
“这样对你的背更安全吧。”  
花道摇了摇头。  
“不，没事的……我跟医生确认过了，记得吗。”  
流川笑了，想起花道之前说的话。他很惊奇花道居然对这些事想了这么多，真的去问医生。这样的想法让他感到……很温暖。  
“想看到你。也想让你看到我……”花道害羞地说着。流川想起了他昨天和花道说的话。  
“知道了。”他小声说着，想要彼此的欲望和花道一样多。  
他缓慢地分开花道的双腿，把自己嵌了进去，用膝盖支撑着自己。  
“准备好了？”他轻声问着，向下凝视着红发青年。花道安静地点了点头，把流川拉近了些。  
流川小心地前倾，把硬物放在花道的穴口，缓慢地推了进去。花道喘息着，头往后仰，双眼紧闭。他放松了些，流川便继续往进推，慢慢地全都推了进去。  
花道在他身下扭动着喘着气，流川便等着他习惯这种感觉。过了一阵子，花道抬起头看着流川，双眼渴求着更多，流川便开始慢慢在他的身体里抽插起来。  
每一次身体相交，都会让花道颤抖喘息。随着流川的硬物缓慢地在他体内深处抽插，他紧咬双唇，却忍不住突然泄出呻吟。尽管流川觉得这呻吟声是如此动人，他还是抑制住想要发狂的欲望，保持着缓慢的速度。他知道花道的背还在康复，想要小心谨慎些；他更想让这一刻继续下去，品尝每一秒快乐，这快乐交缠着疼痛，流经他的身体他的灵魂。  
花道的身体颤抖得更加剧烈，呻吟变成了断断续续的呜咽。他抓着流川的背，渴望着更多。  
“枫，求你……”花道呻吟着把脸埋进流川的胸膛。“我保证没事的！”他抽泣着请求结束这疼痛的快乐。  
流川呻吟着，再也没法忽略红发青年痛苦的请求。他加快了节奏，也插得更狠，也还不够深。他的身体开始感受到剧烈的快乐，他马上就要高潮了，这时花道突然伸手拉开了他身后的窗帘。  
阳光洒进了房间，流川的双眼也睁大了。花道被金色的阳光包围着，他的头发也犹如闪耀的红色火焰。流川叫出了声，这一幕灼烧着他的灵魂。这一刻……他身下的人……他的感受……都太美了。喘息中流川几乎要笑出来，他太兴奋太感动了，几乎不能相信这一切确实在发生，他眼前的这番景色和这纯粹的快乐，全都是真的……  
“我爱你……我爱你花道……”他大声喘着气。那一刻，花道也忍不住痛得哭了出来，两人的身体都剧烈地颤抖着，一起达到了高潮。


	10. 第十章

流川深吸了一口气，闻着花道的头发，感受着他的气息，手指轻轻地按着他的肚子。他们从头到脚都贴在一起，所以花道醒来有动静的时候流川也感觉到了。  
“你醒了？”花道面带倦意。  
“睡不着。”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么。就是太喜欢现在这样了，喜欢我的感受，喜欢你给我的感受。”流川轻声说着。  
“话还挺多，你真不对劲。”  
“大白痴。”流川哼了一声。  
花道轻笑。  
流川也笑了，环着花道的胳膊缠得更紧了，花道也蜷缩在他的怀抱中。两人安静地躺了一会儿，享受着彼此的温暖，但随后流川感觉到花道有点紧张。  
“枫，你真的那样想？”  
“嗯？”流川慵懒地问道。花道翻过身去，面对着他。  
“以前，我们……”花道犹豫着，害怕提起那件事。流川睁开双眼，想了一会儿才明白花道说的那件事。直视着红发青年的双眼，他点了点头。  
花道咬了下嘴唇，盯着流川的胸膛，若有所思。  
“没事的，花道。你还没准备好跟我说，我也理解。我不会强迫你，我……我可以等。”  
“不要，枫，这次你不用等了。”花道抬起双眼，与黑发青年的视线相交，深吸了一口气。  
“我爱你。”  
流川的嘴唇温柔地吻了上去，微笑地爱抚着花道的脸颊。花道也在他的手上落下一个吻，随后俯下身亲吻流川的双唇，叹了口气把头靠在流川的胸膛。  
“我明白我为什么纠结得这么辛苦了……因为我知道……我知道你对我的感情有多深。我很害怕……我不知道你到底要什么。我的背受伤的时候，我有了很多时间去想这件事……我再也没办法否定了。我对你也有感觉，我可能一直都有。”他又抬起了头。“抱歉让你等了这么久。”  
流川把双臂环住了花道，要他放心。  
“没事的，花，每一秒都值得。如果你没让我等，我可能不会意识到我对你的感情有多深，我很高兴我们这样发展。”  
花道笑了，他躺在流川的胸膛，把对方抱紧了些，想再睡一会儿。  
“别松手好么？喜欢你双臂环着我的感觉。”  
流川爱怜又愉悦地哼了一声。他等这一刻等了很久，他是如此渴望这一刻，现在花道终于是他的了，在他的双臂中……他不论何时都不准备松手。

（完）


End file.
